


Heaven's April Fools: It is Finished

by Dimensional_Phaser



Category: Christian Bible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimensional_Phaser/pseuds/Dimensional_Phaser
Summary: An April Fools day through Heaven's eyes, and the greatest 'prank' ever pulled, but when your God, its going to be big, even if he's already told everyone what it is. An Easter special and dedicated to Jesus my brother who paid the greatest price for the greatest victory ever know to man, or angel.





	Heaven's April Fools: It is Finished

**Author's Note:**

> *Because I have a strange fascination with what different people will think about a certain situation, this was born. So fair warning, main POV in Lucifer's eyes  
> *ALSO! Real quick, a pronoun in caps like HE, HIM, ect refer to God while pronouns in italics like he, his refer Satan/Lucifer. Enjoy

"In the heat of the early morning  
On a hill they call the Skull  
The roaring of the angry mob had settled to a lull  
All eyes were cast upon the man whose hands and feet were bound  
They saw him cry in anguish when they heard the hammer pound"

Noon struck and until three in the afternoon darkness covered the land, the sun refusing to shine on such an appalling event. At that moment Jesus cried loudly, fear and loneliness filling him, “My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?”  
Some who were gathered around to watch, heard him and said in scorning, “He is calling for Elijah.”  
One man ran to fill a sponge with wine vinegar to give the Christ, he put it on a staff of hyssop and offered it to Jesus to drink. The rest, who held no love for him, said, “Now leave him alone. Let’s see if Elijah comes to save him.”  
Jesus cried again, “Father, into your hands I commit my spirit.” With his last breath he said in a pained yet with a strange firm-ality of love and expectance in his voice, “It is finished.”

Among the crowed there was none so pleased as the once greatest angel Lucifer. He stood with them and watched, a smile as wicked as it was gleeful, as his creator’s son—the being he hated most of all; died. He had won. It was foolishness to allow HIMself to become mortal, in his attempt to better understand the beings he made, he created his own downfall. It had been a small fear of his that he would be taken back to HIS house before the Christ could die, but there he hung, dying.  
He could feel each breath weakening, and delighted in his fear as he called out for his Father. The Father that forsook him. Even God could be afraid. All these years, centuries of corrupting these creations and this world had finally brought him this delightful moment. The moment of God’s death, his separation from him, forever.  
These mortals couldn’t be with God, even if HE had created a better place for those who followed him than those who did not, it was still an eternal separation from him. A separation which would certainly destroy HIS son who knew his glory and lived for it.  
His musings were cut short when Jesus cried with a strangled voice, “It is finished.”  
He frowned, yes, it finished but why was there an underlying tone of expectancy? Was he waiting for HIM to suddenly save him at the last moment? Even he could not expect that, for all the prophecies that HE put into place throughout all those centuries ensured that. He would never go back on his word.  
“Foolishness.”  
As Jesus breathed his last he felt his joy rise up and shouted in triumph, he has won! But his shout was drowned out by the Earth’s grief as it shook and released its dead, and by the thunderous tear from the holy temple veil as it torn. It was confusing as some of those once dead people of HIM were now alive and why HE split his own veil, his own wall of protection for those HE loved; but it mattered little. Maybe this is what HE had planned all along, but with such a high price of HIS son, the end all victory was his. The sky mourned as well as it hid its sun as the son was gone.  
He laughed as he shook his head, “Your love for those who betrayed you time and time again is the cause of your sorrow and pain.” He knew full well that HE heard, and he enjoyed every moment of it. “Look what your love has wrought, the loss of the only person who has blamelessly followed you since the beginning. I tried, but your son is stubborn, set and adamant in your ways. But no matter, this is just as perfect.”  
He heard HIM weep, indeed all of Earth did—though most didn’t recognize that it was HIM, and he grinned. That smirk lasted for only a moment before something trembled, something deep within the depths of death. Something was moving. Something was fighting back, and it had the strength to fight back. His smile fell away into his own fear, fear that there was something more at play. That HE had something more planned.

"They searched His face for anger, for vengeance in His stare  
Instead of eyes that burned with hate a look of love was there  
He prayed for their forgiveness and bowed His battered head  
And no one knew the meaning of the final words He said"

Day three after Jesus’ death was upon the world did heaven suddenly cried out in joy, the Earth shaking its delight as well. The movement inside of death was alive, alive and thriving. Light pierced the darkened tomb as a dead soul brought itself back to life. The last sacrificial lamb died, but the perfect lamb was taking back the keys to heaven, he was, he did bridge the chasm for those who were not perfect but were HIS children. He smiled, heaven has one, he has won, “My Father has won.”

The day after the Sabbath was his darkest day. What had started out as his greatest victory, forever separating Farther and Son, had now turned into his worst defeat. He could have taken the small loss of the people being allowed closer to HIM, he could deal with them all swiftly as all that had known the son were decimated by his death and he had already deceived the others for centuries now, he could do it for centuries more.  
But no. No. HE just had to pull that from him too. HIS perfect son just had to defy every odd. The Christ, Jesus—the name was worse than the strongest acid to him now—had to defy him his right, had to be the perfect son, the blemishless, unbroken, perfect sacrificial lamb. His alter, the cross. His blood, the drops that fell from his hands and the blood that flowed freely from his chest, atoning for every wrong he sought so hard to create, for every lie, theft, murder, every hateful thought—gone.  
And the fact that he HELPED build the alter and plunge the killing knife on such a lamb destroyed him. He couldn’t believe that HE had used him like that, and HE had fully told him in those prophecies. How had he not seen how this would play out in the end? They had all been right there. His mind wasn’t clouded or twisted like the human’s that he had deceived. He knew, he saw each and every one of them, knew them by heart.  
“And yet he still won. You still have your son and your children prosper.” He snarled, promising to HIM and to himself, “You may have won, may have created a way for them to be with you as your son is, but every one you lose is mine. Every one you lose is my victory. I will not be denied this in the end.”

"(It is finished) And the sky grew black as the night  
(It is finished) And the people scattered in fright  
The work had been done, redemption had been won  
The war was over without a fight  
It is finished"

**Author's Note:**

> *So incase your like me and had no idea what wine vinegar was: Wine vinegar: vinegar made from wine instead of malt.  
> *Scripture used, I combined the facts from each telling because each had different ways or facts that made the 'story' more complete:  
> Matthew27:45-56, 28:1-15, Mark 15:33-41, Luke 23:44-49 John 19:28-37  
> *The "quoted" text are lyrics from the band/song Petra - It Is Finished. I HIGHLY suggest to listen to it on, YouTube or something. It is beautiful, amazing, tells about the crucifixion so well. it truly is an amazing work of art.  
> *And in case someone is reading this a year or more from now, Easter this year was on April first, so hence the title :)


End file.
